disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin (musical)
Aladdin is a stage musical based on the 1992 film of the same name which made its world premiere at Seattle's 5th Avenue Theatre from July 7-July 31, 2011. After successful runs in Utah and Missouri, the show made its Broadway debut with previews beginning February 26, 2014 at the New Amsterdam Theatre with the official opening night on March 20 of that same year which followed a tryout during the holiday season in Toronto. The show won a Tony Award for James Monroe Iglehart as the Genie as the Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical. With its popularity, this broadway style musical is all set to grace the Indian theatre scenes this 2018. Background Story The story follows a local street-rat in the Middle Eastern kingdom of Agrabah. After finding a magic lamp containing an all-powerful Genie with the ability to grant three wishes. Aladdin uses the Genie to become a prince and win the heart of the beautiful Princess Jasmine, while the Sultan's Royal Vizier, Jafar, plots to steal the lamp for himself to usurp the throne. Production Even though a stage version of Aladdin was already playing at Disney California Adventure and eventually on the Disney Fantasy cruise ship, a full-length version had been in development for quite some time. In November 2010, Alan Menken confirmed that a musical adaptation was officially in the works. Disney Theatrical Productions finally confirmed that a full length stage musical of "Aladdin" will premiere in Seattle at The 5th Avenue Theatre in July 2011. The show features most of the songs by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman that were cut from the film as well as the songs in film by Menken and Tim Rice, along with new songs by Menken and librettist Chad Beguelin. Jonathan Freeman, the voice for Jafar in the film, was later announced to recreate his performance on stage. A number of the songs featured in the show were deleted songs from the 1992 film, restored for the musical. Others were written especially for it. The genres are a mix of both Broadway-style songs and adult contemporary ballads, in accordance to the two song-writing teams that worked on the show. Note that the "Arabian Night" reprises do not match up with how they are listed in the Music Behind the Magic disc set. Every reprise deleted from the film was restored here besides Reprise 3, which takes place while Aladdin is in jail. It was replaced with a fourth-wall breaker regarding the intermission. Cast Original casts of notable productions. Variations from the 1992 film Characters *Abu, Rajah, Gazeem and the Peddler were all excluded from the show. Abu was replaced by Aladdin's three human friends (Omar, Babkak and Kassim, who ironically were replaced by Abu in the original film's production), Rajah was replaced with human handmaidens that serve as Jasmine's friends and confidantes, while the Peddler's dialogue and scenes were given to the Genie, a callback to an abandoned concept that had the Genie reveal himself to be the Peddler at the end of the original animated film. Abu and Rajah were omitted primarily because they would be hard to convincingly depict on-stage, though Abu makes a cameo on a sign during "Prince Ali". *Instead of a parrot, Iago is a human in this production, most likely because using a puppet like in the Disney California Adventure and Disney Cruise Line productions would be unconvincing or too similar to how Zazu is depicted in the The Lion King ''musical. Plot points *Aladdin's second wish is used to free him and his friends from imprisonment, instead of saving himself from drowning. *Jafar's first wish is to make Jasmine his prisoner, while his second is to become Sultan. In the film, Jafar first wish is to become sultan, while becoming the most powerful sorcerer in the world is used as his second. *The scene in which Jafar sends Aladdin to the arctic wastelands to freeze to death has been removed. *Instead of being sucked into the lamp with Jafar, Iago is arrested for his crimes following Jafar's downfall. Pre-Broadway Act I *"Arabian Nights" – Babkak, Omar, Kassim & Company *"Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim – Babkak, Omar, & Kassim *"One Jump Ahead" – Aladdin, Crowd *"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" – Aladdin *"Proud of Your Boy" – Aladdin *"Arabian Nights (Reprise I)" – Babkak, Omar, & Kassim *"Call Me A Princess" – Jasmine & Attendants *"Call Me A Princess (Reprise)"– Jasmine *"Why Me?" – Jafar, Iago *"A Million Miles Away" – Aladdin & Jasmine *"Arabian Nights (Reprise II)" – Babkak, Omar, & Kassim *"Friend Like Me" – Genie, Company *"Arabian Nights (Reprise III)" – Babkak, Omar, & Kassim *"Act I Finale (Friend Like Me (Reprise)/Proud of Your Boy (Reprise I))" – Genie, Aladdin Act II *"Prince Ali" – Genie, Babkak, Omar, Kassim, Company *"A Whole New World" – Aladdin & Jasmine *"High Adventure" – Babkak, Omar, & Kassim *"Somebody's Got Your Back" – Aladdin, Genie, Babkak, Omar, & Kassim *"Wedding Suite" – Orchestra * "Prince Ali (Reprise)" – Jafar, Sultan, Company *"Finale Ultimo (Arabian Nights (Reprise IV)/A Whole New World (Reprise))" – Company Broadway Act I *"Overture" – Orchestra *"Arabian Nights" – Genie & Company *"One Jump Ahead" – Aladdin, Crowd *"Proud of Your Boy" – Aladdin *"These Palace Walls" – Jasmine & Attendants *"Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim" – Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim & Crowd *"A Million Miles Away" – Aladdin & Jasmine *"Diamond in the Rough" – Jafar, Iago, & Aladdin *"Friend Like Me" – Genie, Company *"Act I Finale (Friend Like Me (Reprise)/Proud of Your Boy (Reprise))" – Genie, Aladdin Act II *"Entr'acte" – Orchestra *"Prince Ali" – Genie, Babkak, Omar, Kassim, Company *"A Whole New World" – Aladdin & Jasmine *"High Adventure" – Babkak, Omar, & Kassim *"Somebody's Got Your Back" – Aladdin, Genie, Babkak, Omar, & Kassim *"Proud of Your Boy (Reprise II)" – Aladdin *"Prince Ali (Reprise)" – Jafar, Sultan, Company *"Finale Ultimo (Arabian Nights (Reprise)/A Whole New World (Reprise))" – Company Gallery Aladdin Musical Banner.jpg Mirvish Tickets.jpg Tn-500 aladdin-hero img.jpg|Adam Jacobs as Aladdin and Courtney Reed as Jasmine Aladdin Broadway.png Genie Broadway Painting.png Aladdin Broadway's New Musical Comedy.png Aladdin-Bposter.png aladdintoronto.jpg Aladdin the Musical - Beach Towel.jpg Aladdin the Musical - Ornament.jpg Aladdin the Musical - Ornament in Box.jpeg Aladdin the Musical Vest Tee for Kids.jpg Adam_Jacobs-and-Courtney_Reed.jpg|Courtney Reed as Jasmine and Adam Jacobs as Aladdin. aladdin_on_Broadway.jpg|Adam Jacobs and company james_monroe_iglehart_genie.jpg|James Monroe Iglehart as Genie Jonathon_Freeman_as_Jafar_and_Don_Darryl_Rivera_as_Iago.jpg|Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Don Darryl Rivera as Iago Courtney Reed and Brandt Martinez.jpg|Courtney Reed as Princess Jasmine with Brandt Martinez Proud of Your Boy - Adam Jacobs.jpg|Adam Jacobs aladdin_curtain_call.jpg|Curtain call on opening night Prince Ali by Deen Van Meer.jpg Aladdin in the Cave of Wonders Broadway.jpg Arabian Nights Broadway.jpg A Million Miles Away.jpg Genie on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 1.jpg Princess Jasmine on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 2.jpg Princess Jasmine on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 1.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 2.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 1.jpg High Adventure by Adam Jacobs.png|Babkak, Omar, & Kassim gets ready for High Adventure Genie and Aladdin on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 1.jpg Aladdin the Broadway Musical Tony Award Nomination.jpg|Tony Award Nominee for Best Musical Aladdin the Musical Magnet Set.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Palace Guard.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Omar.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Kasim.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Harem Girl.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Female Marketplace 2.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Female Marketplace 1.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Babkak.jpg Aladdin Broadway Costume Concept Art Aladdin.jpg Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 1.jpeg Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 2.jpeg Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 3.jpg Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 4.jpg Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 5.jpg Aladdin_the_Musical_Costume_Sketch_6.jpg Aladdin_the_Musical_Costume_Sketch_7.jpg Aladdin_the_Musical_Costume_Sketch_8.jpg Aladdin Broadway Soundtrack.jpg Aladding Musical Logo.png Aladdin and Genie Musical.jpg Aladdin Ending Stage Bow.jpg Friend Like Me Musical.jpg Genie Dance Broadway.jpg Iago and Jafar Broadway.jpg Lamp Musical.jpg Genie Musical.jpg Dean John-Wilson as Aladdin.jpg Jade Ewen as Jasmine.jpg Disney's Aladdin - The Broadway Musical - Somebody's Got Your Back.jpg Disney's Aladdin - The Broadway Musical - Diamond in the Rough.jpg Videos Disney's ALADDIN - Broadway Teaser Disney%27s_ALADDIN_-_Artist_Spotlight_Casey_Nicholaw ALADDIN on Broadway Trivia *The Spanish production has original songs created only for the musical. *Jonathan Freeman is the first actor to recreate his role from a Disney film in a stage adaptation. *At the end of the musical, a small acknowledgement of Iago joining the side of good - as seen in the second film, ''Return of Jafar - is made. *Jafar posing himself as Aladdin’s uncle appears to be a callback to the original folktale. *In the pre-Broadway tryout, Babkak, Omar, and Cassim served as the narrators. When the creative team discovered this wasn't working, they instead had the Genie open the show. External links *Broadway official website *West End official website Category:Aladdin Category:Disney Theatrical shows Category:Musicals